Hidden In The Shadows
by Desertarc507
Summary: This is a fan fic like no other! Join Coal and shindo's team as you watch the naruto world from a different point of view. Mild Language
1. Introduction

Introduction to The village Hidden In The Shadow

Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting.

Hello, and welcome to The Village Hidden In The Shadows!  
This is a text-based Fan-fic of another village.  
There will be some mentions of the leaf, and the sand, and other familars, But for the most part, I will be writing about my charaters. To prevent writing cramps, I will say this once- I don't own Naruto, or the naruto world. But, I do own Hidden in the shadows, and the Charaters that do not show up in the Naruto anime/Manga. So with that out of the way, I will introduce you to the story, and the charaters.

Quick Story-  
(Will be explianed more in the story)  
The Countries of Fire, Rock, Water, Wind, Clouds, Ect, were having problems containing excess ninja, and many people (seven, to be exact) Led a resistance against the countries to fight for thier own country. So the counties agreed to allow extra ninja to move into an area inbetween the sound, waterfall, and north of the leaf. Shinobi were allowed to appeal their residence of thier village. Sense the village has many different ninja from separate villages, a varity of jutsu, skills, bloodlines, and knowledge of other villages have been colected, so kumoriha (Hidden in the Shadows) deals in not only aid and merchandise, but knowledge and paid warfare.

Coal Arcont-  
Status-First level main charater Rank: Genin BloodType: AB+ Chakra Types: unknown Appearance: Black thin short hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, about 5'7, 104 Lbs.  
Personality: Hyper, smart, socially ackward. Even though he is hyper, it is dificult for him to make friends. Loves food and laughter, and is quick to get excited.  
Fun Fact: Loves clasical music and books. Dispite his eating constatly, he has trouble keeping on weight.  
Big No-No: He doesn't have a demon, so don't ask. Someone esle in the series might, though.  
Jutsus (Currently in the series)-

Eternal Ape Jutsu (fukyuusaru)- Transfroms the user into a giant gorrila, and increases all aspects of his fighting abillity 4 fold. Major drawback, though. Once he uses it, he is slow to revert to human form. Typically it takes 6-8 hours to change back. Also, it it diffucult for him to use other jutsus.

Tail growth jutsu (okasei)- Moderate Chakra use, grows a tail which can be used to help fight, or in later cases, required for some jutsu.

Prin (dendou te)- low chakra useage, elecrtrifies hands with 50,000 volts, and is the basis for Coal's other jutsus.

/\/\/\/\

Makio Karen-  
Status-Second level Main Charater Rank: Genin BloodType: AB+ Chakra Type: Earth, lightning Apearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, medium build, about 5'5, and 108 Lbs.  
Personality: outspoken, but easy-going. Strives to belong, and to be noticed by her friend, coal who is quick to learn anything.  
Fun Fact: Maiko has problems with expressing outward feeling towards her comrads.  
Jutsus-  
Flowing water manipulation (mizu soujuu)- allows user to manipulate any near by water. The user directs the water by the movemnet of their hands. The water is thin, and very swift.

Water snap (gogyou kei)- with the use of her mizu soujuu, Maiko is able to thin out the water even thinner than berfore, then pull back and snap it at the enemy with such swift speed that it is very difficult to dodge.

\  
Yumi Kikei Status- Second level Main Charater Rank: Genin BloodType: O Chakra Type: Wind, Fire Apearance: Brownish-blackish hair. hazel eyes, height, aporx. 5'5. Weight, aprox. 107 Lbs.  
Personality: Normal. Just your average, self-confident girl.  
Fun Fact: Village's only genin genjutsu user.  
Jutsus Eternal darkness Jutsu (matsudai yami)- With the completion of hand signs, dark smoke falls out of the tip of the Tori (Tiger) hand sign, and spreads rapidly. This jutsu Places anyone in the area into pitch black, while paralizing the victum's senses. Which senses are numbed, is all up the the caster.

tosu okeru- A less extreme form of matsudai yami, creates the illusion of falling forever in pitched black. Time distorting is a major part of this jutsu.

Akira Status- Second level Main Charater Rank: Chunin BloodType: Z (Due to bloodline)  
Chakra Type: Water?  
Apearance: Inverted hazel eyes, meaning that the white in the eyes are hazel, and the color part of the eyes are black with a thin, white circle running along the outside of the black, long thick brown hair, tall, twiggy. 6'1, 125 Lbs.  
Personality: Sparratic, and mainly distracted. Not all here, if you know what I mean.  
Fun Fact: Because of her team's thin nature, they have earned the title of 'team twig', coined by Kujiku Atemi.

Jutsus Flowering water channel (Kaika Mitzu Keiro): Water is poured out of mouth, and is directed by hands. This water can take many shapes, and is almost as fast as Garra's sand.

Water whip Jutsu (mizu kei): After flowering water channel justu has been used, that water can be transformed into a needle-thin whip, sharper then any weapon forged by man. Moves quickly.

Medical jutsu: Typical medical jutsu

Bloodline trait: Fainaru Chishio: Literally meaning 'final blood.' At basic level, allows user to have an unlimited amount of blood, which can be used in jutsus, both medical and battle.  
Shindo Status- First level Main Charater Rank: Genin BloodType: ?  
Chakra Type: ?  
Apearance: SHORT! multi-colored spikey hair, colors in hair go like this: White at bottom, then yellow, then brown, then blue, then fire.  
Personality: EMO!  
Fun Fact: Parents died in resitance.

Jutsus tsuchi

Status- Second level Main Charater Rank: BloodType:  
Chakra Type: Apearance: Personality: Fun Fact: Jutsus

Status- Second level Main Charater Rank: BloodType:  
Chakra Type: Apearance: Personality: Fun Fact: Jutsus

Status- Second level Main Charater Rank: BloodType:  
Chakra Type: Apearance: Personality: Fun Fact: Jutsus 


	2. Ep 1 Many problems

Episode 1 SMACK  
whoooshsss  
CRUNCH  
"Why won't you DIE"  
"that's enough!" shouted Nagasaki, the chunin in charge of the academy students. "Shindo! drop the kunin. this is sparring, NOT a deathmatch." Looking over at coal, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The poor boy had burns and bruises all over; he had certainly taken a beating. After his dad had died, it was a miracle that he was so driven. And having Shindo go off again , it was a miracle that no one got hurt.  
"Coal, I'd like you to go visit the infernamary. See if they can help those wounds"  
"maybe they can fix my bruised ego..." mumbled coal.  
"As for you, shindo, keep your temper in check. It just may kill you one day"  
"whatever." mumbled shindo. pointing to Coal, he said "just keep that thing out of my squad"  
That reminded Nagasaki. Turning to the rest of the class, he stated "The genin exam is tomorrow, DON'T FORGET IT!" Of course, right in the middle of his sentence, the tower struck three. this meant only one thing- evacuation of all students. "oh sh..." but before Nagasaki could finish his sentence, a stampede of midgets trampled over him, leaving him a massless puddle on the floor.  
"ahggghh..." gripped the puddle.  
walking in, Ami, a fellow chunin, sees Nagasaki on the floor.  
"oh my god!" -runs over to him- "Are you okay"  
"agggg... those kids are deranged. I swear, i need to tranquilize them or something"  
"That's horrible!" she responded.  
" well, tranquilizers aside, i am a little excited for the big break tomorrow. With the genin exams, i get Friday off"  
"about that..." trailed Ami.  
"oh no. no way. there is no way I'm gonna be doing the exams tomorrow. uh-uh. no way, not gonna happen"  
"Come on. PLEASE"  
"fine. in speaking of the exams, what about that Shindo guy"  
"what about him"  
"well, i was thinking about putting him and that coal kid together. You know, if they pass the exams"  
"Are you trying to have a homicide on our hands"  
"your right, your right." said Nagasaki "It just seemed like a good idea at the time, you know"  
"Well, i gotta head out, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Maiko, yet another academy student, was the first kid to show up at the exam.  
"typical Coal. Always late! I don't even know why I bother." Nagasaki comes in reading his freshly printed out book -The Village Hidden In The Shadows-  
"Hi Nagasaki-sensi"  
"Oh, hey Maiko. Why are you here so early? The exams don't start for another 15 minutes"  
"I know, i just though me and Coal had an agreement to meet her at 8:00. Well, at least the emo kid showed up." Pointing to Shindo, who had just come in. Shooting Maiko a glare, Shindo said "I heard that"  
"Good"  
"Just because i hate my life..." trailed off Shindo.  
When everybody was present, Nagasaki started. "the genin exams will be focused on Genjutsu this year. The Ninja-to-be will have to create a reasonable Genjutsu and hold it for at least 7 minutes"  
While Nagasaki was giving out his instructions, Maiko was confronting Coal on his late-ness.  
"you were suppose to meet me here 15 minutes before the exam"  
As the two had one of their world-famous arguments, their volume got noticeably louder and louder, until everyone was focused on them. Including Nagasaki.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU"  
"WHY DO YOU CARE"  
"I should have sold tickets..." Mumbled Shindo.  
The kid next to him said " I know, right"  
Unfortunately, the boy didn't know that shindo was in one of his moods.  
whack  
CRUNCH  
PAIN  
"HEY!" Yelled Nagasaki at the bickering friends "Huh? Oh, sorry sensi, won't happen again!" said Maiko "Suckup..." muttered Coal.  
Sticking her tounge out, Maiko returned her attention to Nagasaki.  
"As I was saying, before i was so RUDELY interrupted"  
"sorry"  
"...Any questions"  
A kid in the back raised his hand.  
"No? Good! Let us begin!" looking at a girl with bright blue hair, he said "your up, Yumi"  
She walked up into the front of the room with an eery smile on her face. Genjutsu is her specialty. 


	3. Ep 2 Exam me, ikeike!

Episode 2 "...Ra-NE-Sas!" Chanted Yumi "Inward Darkness Jutsu"  
Finishing up her jutsu, A dark cloud spouted out of her finger tips. It continued, soon her entire hands, then here arms, were engulfed in the dark smoke. As it creeped out, the smoke started to afect the crowd. "Is that what I think it is?" thought nagasaki.  
The black smoke had reached his foot. It went numb.  
"It is..." Trailing off, snapping back into reality, he yelled "EVERYBODY OUT! THIS JUTSU IS DANGEROUS! COM'ON! MOVE IT PEOPLE"  
but it was to late. the smoke had reached the first person, and soon overtook the entire class.  
Keeping her hands together in the final seal, she concentrated on keeping the Genjutsu. 3 minutes into it, she could start to feel the effects. after 4 minutes, she was struggling.  
"Damn it." she cursed inwardly, "I knew I should have picked an easier Genjutsu"  
"come on, 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"  
She had done it. The clock struck 0, and Yumi quickly undid the jutsu. Of couse, the entire class had been sitting in total darkness, without any contact with there senses for 7 minutes. Needless to say, some kids were unhappy.  
"AGGG"  
"OWWW"  
"IT BUUUUUUUUURNS"  
THUD  
The first three were average kids complianing, the last was a kid passing out.  
"Well, that killed 'em" said coal.  
In response to this, Maiko slaped him on the side of the head.  
"Smartass"  
His thoughts his own, Nagasaki was wondering how this genin was able to pull this off. I mean, sure Yumi was the star Genjutsu ninja in the class, but if she had used the jutsu to the full extent of it's power, everyone would be half-crazed or even braindead by now.  
Clearing his throat, Nagasaki cued the class to shut up. "Yumi, that was beyond what was expected. you pass with flying colors"  
Standing next to Coal, Maiko whispered "I didn't know that colors flew"  
Coal laughed.  
The rest of the exams flew by without any thrill. One girl got so scared that she wet herself, then passed out. Coal was about to fail for the simple reason that he didn't know any Genjutsu to use. He finally settled on making Nagasaki think that he was a penguin with a taco. Maiko did 'fine' as Nagasaki put it. She did the infamous 'endless coridoor' trick, in which one door leads to another which leads to another door and eventually ends up back where you started.  
-The Next day at the postings-  
"all right! I passed!"said coal, proclaiming the obvious.  
"No shit you passed, anyone who can make Nagasaki think that he's a feaking penguin with a taco is a freaking genius"  
"well, did you pass Maiko"  
"der"  
Lunging into an embrace, coal gave Maiko a huge hug. Well, it was more like a strangle hold.  
"The only thing that could make this day better is if we were put on the same squad! Do you know how great that would be"  
"I wish..." Whispered Maiko, enjoying the embrace "um, Maiko, I'm kindda done hugging you, you can let go now"  
"oh, sorry" said a disdaunghted Maiko. "We'd better get to the squad readings"  
"Wow, I passed. Whoopty-fuckin-do." Sighed Shindo "it wasn't worth it"  
-Flashback-  
"Shindo, I know that you can't use Genjutsu, so you will be given a separate test." said Nagasaki "it's not like i can't use it, it just, i don't like it. I'd rather fight strait forward then do some half-ass jutsu that makes it so my opponite go insane, or think that they can't move. At least use a REAL jutsu"  
"Well, whatever you say in your defense, you still can't use Genjutsu. that's why you'll be taking the ninjutsu test"  
raising a brow, shindo said, "what kind of test"  
"all you have to do is show me all of the basic jutsu- transform, escape, clone, and the other one that always escapes my mind..." trailing off, Nagasaki looked at Shindo, seeing if he'd agree.  
"I suppose that this is the only way for me to pass, isn't it"  
nodding, Nagasaki motioned for him to start.  
-end flashback-  
"i cheated..." Thought Shindo as he headed for the Squad listing room. 


	4. Ep 3 Listings

Episode 3 -in the background, Nagasaki is reading the listings-  
"so, do you think we'll end up in the same squad?" Inquired coal.  
"I really, really want that to happen, but i doubt that it will." replied Maiko "well, whatever happens, I won't end up with that Shindo guy. I hate him"  
"isn't that the guy that beat you to a pulp"  
Before Coal could fire off a quick response, Nagasaki had made it to squad 4, in which he heard "And Shindo will be sharing the roster with"  
Coal froze; this point in time would determine his success as a ninja. "Shigure and Hiroto Sogain"  
Coal let out a sigh of relief. He kinda felt bad for the other two, but then it dawned on him- they weren't him, so why should he care?  
The readings continued.  
"so far, so good. i still have a chance of being with somebody i know" Thought Coal. " I Hate being around kids i don't know"  
"squad 8!" yelled Nagasaki "Coal Arcont"  
"here it goes!" thought Coal "Yumi Toya"  
"one last spot.. come on, don't let me be stuck with that gay Dochin! Why is it that all taijutsu specialist are gay?" thought Maiko.  
"and Maiko Jitin!" finished Nagasaki "YES!" Maiko was just a little happy.  
"I'm so happy!" she said, doing a little dance.  
Coal was happy too, so he joined in.  
Yumi walked up to the two psycos and asked "I see that you to are so very excited, but now i have two questions-  
Who are you and why the hell are you two dancing"  
"That is the entire roster- as of your sensi, you will meet them tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp. DISMISSED"  
As he said this, the students dispersed. they were happy not to be in the Academy anymore, as well as not having to listen to Nagasaki drone on with his 'opinion.  
As the kids left, Ami walked in.  
"why are you so mean to those kids?" Ami asked "you aren't ever that mean to any of your fellow chunin, or even a genin. Why"  
after thinking for a while, Nagasaki responded "If I don't make them resent me and make them want to leave, they will never become a ninja, and their life will become medeoker at best"  
"So you DO like them"  
"yeah, and being so mean to them really hurts, you know? I mean sometimes I want to help them, but i have to treat them all equally or they will all hate me even more"  
"Like that Shindo kid? I hope you didn't think that i was stupid enough to miss that, did you"  
"The kid's bright, and he's got potential. He just needs some help, and someone to care for him"  
"Well, regardless, sense you broke the rules and changed his test, you will have to be reassigned"  
"Crap, I knew this would happen"  
"Umara Baltic has been reassign from teaching squad 4 so that you can train Shindo"  
"Really? why?" He said with glee "The jonin Umara Baltic has been appointed to be the 1st Zainkage by the circle seven"  
"oh." 


	5. Ep 4 Greeting from Akira

Episode 4 -The Next day-  
"Is coal always this late?" Asked the new leader of squad 8.  
"You'll get used to it. try to not let it bug you"  
"please, patience is one of the many things I'm good at"  
"Apperantly so is modesty." mumbled Maiko.  
Ignoring her comment, The new leader looked at the sky.  
"the clouds- so beautiful"  
as the three girls got lost in clouds, something increadiblly devious was going on back on the earth. Coal was about to pull a huge prank. Hiding under the platform, he did a couple of handsigns and muttered "eternal ape jutsu"  
once he had completed his jutsu, he started to transform- his arms got bigger, His hair on his arms and legs grew courser, and he got taller.  
his clothes were even absorbed into his body. finally, he had gone full gorrila. transformation complete, he jumped strait up, right through the freakin' floor!  
"AGGGG!!" screamed Maiko, Yumi and the sensi "COAL! I'm gonna kill you!" Maiko screamed but coal couldn't hear her. he was way to busy laughing his ass off.  
"you know this idiot"  
"yes, unfortionatly. he's my best friend, who's now stuck like that for the rest of the day"  
"what a stupid jutsu" said Yumi in awe "Why not just use a transform tequnique"  
"Because, his endurance, strength and speed are 6 fold in this state"  
"And I still keep my good looks!" Choked out coal, still getting over his laughing fit.  
"Well, we know what coal specializes in-stupidity." said Yumi. "what do you do, Maiko"  
"My family uses Steel-type chakra"  
"That's Different. I've never heard of that before"  
"It's a pain in the ass. I had to train on type control sense I was 4! IT SUCKS! There's no real use for it either." Replied Maiko.  
"My turn! I am Akira. I am a Medical chunin; I also suck at Genjutsu; sorry Yumi"  
"you can do genin-level, right"  
"Yes, i can help you for now- but I'm just warning you- we'll have problems in the future"  
"Well, now that that's settled, lets get rolling out and get us a mission!" exclaimed coal "I was thinking about and escort mission, you know"  
"sorry coal, you have to get more experience before you can have any c-rank mission. Maybe next month.  
"next month?!" all three genin said.  
"are you crazy? A whole month of d-ranks? You gotta be joking me!" said Yumi.  
"well, we could get started now. the more d-ranks you guy do; the better chance of getting a c-rank"  
"then let's GOOOOO!!" boomed coal, smashing through the gates of the platform, making the whole roof come down on top of them.  
Episode 5 "Hello, my name is Shindo- this is pointing to the green full sized tiger with grass growing out of his back Tiaphoris; he is my companion, and means more to me then anyone here. I use him, as well as four others like him to help me fight. they are my friends"  
"very good." Said Nagasaki "your turn, Shigure"  
"I am Shigure; this is Hiroto. We are twins- if you are stupid enough not to notice. we use close-combat ninjutsu"  
"My turn. I am Nagasaki, and i will be teaching all of you for now on. I know that you guys don't like me very much, but i promise- our relationship will be very different from the one at the academy"  
"You suck, don't you?" asked Shigure.  
"What? why would you ask that"  
"well, we all know that academy teachers don't do well in battle, and since you've been teaching for 3 years in the academy, well"  
"for your information, i enjoy teaching, not because i have to"  
"then why'd ya stop?" asked shindo "nevermind that. lets go get a mission." 


	6. Ep 5 More Tests

Episode 5 "ahh, Akira-sensi, we have a problem.  
"what do you mean 'we'? I can get through the door just fine"  
"Don't worry, coal. I'll tell you all about the mission- when we get back from the office"  
-3 hours later-  
the 3 girls came up from behind. all of them together yelled "HI COAL"  
"whowhatwhenwherewhy!!" yelled coal, coming out of his trance-like nap.  
"where were you three"  
"just giving you a taste of your own medicine." replied Akaira.  
"ha-ha. what the mission"  
"well, there's a problem"  
"what now"  
"The circle 7 have appointed the new Zainkage"  
"who are the circle 7"  
"You're stupid, coal." critized Maiko "the circle 7 are the 7 jonin that led the separation of the land of fire and sound. They knew that if one of them was to become Zainkage, that the entire village would become corrupt and unjust. Therefor, an entirely different person was made Zainkage. somebody loyal, just, and most importantly, powerful. With all of these requirements, it was a miracle that they actually came across somebody and agreed on him in only 6 years time." finished Akaira.  
"Zzzzzz"  
"COAL! GET UP!" yelled Maiko, kicking him with more or less force, he woke up with a start.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Akaira, won't happen again. so how does this apply to ME"  
"He's got a lot of paperwork to fill out, and doesn't have a lot of time to give out missions." said Yumi.  
"then what do we do now"  
"you could be patient and wait, this IS only our second day as a team." Said Yumi.  
"Yeah, I know, i just wanna know why we can't use our old system"  
"Because, at this moment the system is being redesigned. Besides, you three have to take the REAL genin exam"  
"huh?" said all three academy students.  
"the first part is just a preliminary; to see if the student has learned enough. My test will require you three to scout and catch this"  
"what? i don't see anything." said Coal.  
completing a few handsigns, Akaira slammed her hand on the ground, and with a little 'POOF' a little squirrel popped up.  
"hey!" he said. "time for another test!? HUH?!HUH?! HUH"  
"Man, this guy is more annoying then Coal." said Yumi "Yes, yes he is." said Akaira "hey!" said the squirrel "your right. that's why they call me Baka"  
"damn." said Maiko. "that's gotta suck"  
shrugging, the talking squirrel said "you get used to it. well, I'm off"  
jumping into a tree, Baka was gone before they could blink.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go! find him! catch him! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Akira said with a fire in her eye.  
and with that, they left. On the other side of town, squad 4 was busy picking potatoes for the Bubbles farm. Shindo was using his summoning to, you guess it, do his work for him.  
"It gets done quicker this way." he justified.  
"well, it would get done even quicker if you would also help out. We're lucky that we got there early. any later and we would've had to wait for the new zainkage to be intagrated into the system. It's a good thing you guys finished that test so quickly"  
"It was easy." said Shindo "for once i agree with him" said shigure. "All we had to do was work as a team to get two bells. I suppose if you had a team that was self-centered, it would be hard for them, but, we just wern't hungry"  
"that's because we didn't listen to him and ate breakfast." Said Hiroto.  
"Besides, these two know teamwork." commented Shindo. "well, regardless of my humilliation, you three pased"  
"I'm just relived that i didn't cheat." thought shindo.

"I've got you now!" yelled coal. Charging the baka Baka, coal misguged the distance, and jumped to soon. with an "ooofff!" he landed on his stomach about 3 feet in front of Baka.  
"wow, you suck kid"  
looking up, the gorrila said "i don't think so. NOW, YUMI"  
with her cue in place, Yumi started her jutsu.  
"Inward darkness jutsu"  
turning the entire area pitch-black, the squirell went numb.  
"Hey, i can't move!!" yell the squirrel. "what is this"  
"It's my paralisis genjutsu and my Inward darkness. it saps a ton of chakra, but i figured that catching you was worth it"  
"hi-ya!" exclaimed Maiko "gottcha"  
Nabbing the squirrel in bag, maiko gave Coal a quick slap on the back. "good plan, Coal. Never would have thought of it"  
"well, lets go bring back Baka to his baka"  
back at the ranch, the three stooges had presented the squirrel to his owner.  
"they got me good, Akiara. First time in a long time"  
"well, that's good. Or maybe your just losing your touch"  
"Hey! They used some cheap genjutsu-combo. i couldn't see or move! They cheated, if you ask me"  
"there is no cheating in this test; you know that." turning her attention to the three other kids, she said "you three will be given a mission tomarrow. as for now, do as you please"  
"what about the Zainkage? i thought hat he couldn't assign missions right now." siad Miako.  
"well, he's in office now, so we can start getting missions"  
episode 7 "come-on, akaira-sensi! we've been doing training and D-rank for over a month now! we gotta get a better assignment then finding a lost milink"  
"it's mink, stupid." corrected Yumi "and besides, there is nothing Akaira-sensi can do about it. So for now, lets just be happy with D-rank"  
"Well, i could ask for a c-rank. You guys are getting pretty good"  
"DO IT!!" yelled all three.  
"Changing sides quickly, Yumi? what happened to being happy with D-rank"  
"screw it! I'm tired of having to wash the grills at shusi-bob's"  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Akiara said as she walked back into the spiraling tower of the Kage. "Just don't get your hopes up"  
45 minutes later, akiara walked out with a simle on her face.  
"You three are gonna love me. I just got you an A-rank on escorting the scroll of sealing"  
"That's not possible!" Cried Yumi "the Zainkage would never be so aggnorant as to send 3 genin and a chunin on a mission like that"  
"Relax- there's a reason for it. The village hidden in the sound will be looking for this scroll intently. therefor, if they see 3 genin and a chunin, they will be far less suspisous then 3 or 4 jonin"  
"Alright, but I'm still gonna be be a baby about this." said Yumi.  
"The scroll of sealing is in the 3rd tree of the forest leading out of here; we'll meet-up in 10 minutes, be ready"  
With this being said, the three genin ran off to thier respectful rooms to gather the various items.  
"Lets see here- soap, check- kunin, check-shurikin, check. bandages..." The list went on and on for Maiko. after she had everthing packed, she headed out.  
"everyone here"  
"yep"  
"yeah"  
"More or less"  
"good-let's head out"  
Walking over to the tree, she knocked four times on the trunk, then kicked it.  
"what's the password"  
"shut up and give me the damn scroll"  
"Correct"  
As soon as she finished her sentence, the ground started to ripple. from the epicenter of the ripples a scroll appeared.  
"That's it!" Akiara yelled. "Coal, i need you to use your ape-jutsu and carry this"  
"No-way!" denied Coal "last time I had to fall asleep OUTside my apartment. Theres no way i'm goning to use that jutsu unless i have to. I'll carry it, but there's no way I'm going ape"  
"Fine, fine, fine-you don't need to get defensive. Here, catch." Throwing Coal the scroll, she said "keep it hidden"  
Nodding, Coal procced to put in into his backpack. After he had acomplished this, they started walking.  
"So, Akiara tell me- how did you get here?" asked Maiko.  
"Well, it's a long story, but i guess you could say that my old village didn't need me anymore"  
"so they threw you aside when they were done with you?! how cruel"  
"no, no, no... it wasn't like that. The village hidden in the Grass had an abundance of young ninja. to much, in fact. They incuraged my family to move to the village hidden in the shadows, and my father desided to take them up in their offer"  
"Makes sense"  
Back with squad 4, shindo and the others were trianing vigerously.  
"Ra-ti-sha-na! Summoning Jutsu! Flaming Tiger!" with the completion of his jutsu, one tiger POOFED out. "This is attack, he has good attack. with all but one sign the same, Shindo summoned another tiger- this one was apperantly made of rock. "This is Tsuchi, he will be protecting me today, see if you can get past him"  
With his summonings in place, the twins attacked.  
"ru!" yelled Shigure, as he got a running jump attacking Shindo.  
"not gonna work!" sneered Shindo defence defended shindo by jumping right infront of him, blocking Shigure from shindo. Instead, he hit the rock-cat with some force, causing him to cry out in pain. "YEOW"  
"Now, attack, attack"  
In concordance with his comand, the flaming tiger lunged at shigure, claws and paws outstearched, hungry for blood.  
"hault!" Yelled nagasaki.  
The tigers disaperared as Shindo undid the summoning.  
"What"  
"Shindo, calm down. This is your partner, not your victum. Unless you'd like to spar with me"  
gulping, shindo said "No thanks"  
"then do it again, but this time, lets have both Hiroto and Shigure fight togather. I have a feeling that they do muck better that way." 


	7. Ep 6 Pitchin'

chapter 6 -back with squad 8-  
"well, this looks like a good spot to rest. Maiko; Coal; Yumi! Pick a spot a pitch your tent"  
a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head, Coal said "do we need a tent? I didn't bring one"  
Hitting him on the head, Yumi yelled "what, are you retarded?! you gotta learn to prepare"  
"Well, it doesn't seem that its gonna rain tonight"  
'DA-BOOM!!' thundered a downpour.  
"Well, it doesn't seem that its gonna rain tonight." mocked coal. "ah, crap, my stuff is getting wet"  
From inside her tent, Maiko could hear Coal outside, and decided to help her friend out. Unzipping her tent fly, she poked her head out.  
"Hey Coal! bring your stuff here"  
"allright." draging his backpack over to her, he asked "now what"  
"You get your butt in here! Get your sleeping bag"  
As he drag it over, Maiko saw how soaked it was.  
"You know what? Leave it outside! I got towels and blankets in here"  
So coal brought his backpack inside, put it in the corner and laid down. a little confused, he turned around.  
"Hey, maiko; why'd you do that"  
"Do what"  
"Help me out and let me stay in your tent. you normally would just laugh at me"  
Feeling a bit guilty, Maiko answered "Well, your my friend. I can't let you get soggy. Besides, this way you owe me"  
cracking a smile, Coal said "fo! I owe you nothing"  
luaghing, she smacked him with a pillow. "your lucky we're friends..." she hit him again "or i'd kill you"  
For an effect, she hit him one more time before she said "I guess that i should get you some covers and a pillow"  
"nah- I sleep outside without those things when I train too much. It's okay." with that, he rolled over and was asleep before she could respond. after looking at him for a few more seconds, she turned around and fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" said Akaira "we gotta keep on rollin"  
"all right, let me change!" yelled Maiko. within 30 seconds, Maiko had stripped of her shirt, socks, and skirt. Just as she was about to take off her bra, she heard from outside a really loud question-"WHERE'S COAL"  
Maiko froze. Slowly, she turned around. there was coal, past out. She scrambled to put on her old clothes, then woke up coal.  
"Hey, coal, wake up"  
"unggg"  
"Come on, Coal. I gotta change. Pleeeeeeease"  
"You owe me one." he muttered. gathering his stuff, he half-walked, half-crawled outside. Once he was gone, Maiko let out a deep breath. That was close. with the threat gone, Maiko changed, but this time slowly and took her time. When she got out of her tent, Coal was already changed and ready to go.  
"Come on! LETS GO!" Cried Coal "We don't wanna be late!" as he said this, he started running down the path.  
"Arn't we going to go after him? After all, he does have the scroll." asked Maiko "Nah, i set up a perimiter field. He won't be able to leave. By the way, i saw him leave your tent this morning, you guys didn't"  
"NO! He forgot his tent, so i let him stay in my tent, that's all! It was pouring last night! By god"  
"jez, Miako. I was just joking"  
"Sorry, i just kinda had a close call with him"  
"Okay, this conversation sounds okward." said Yumi as she walked near them. "When do we leave, Akiara-sensi"  
"Just as soon as take down the perimiter field"  
on cue, off in the diistance they heard "YOEW!! Jez! Why do they always put these freaking"  
"we'd better go help him."maiko said once they had removed the prerimeter field, they were off. Walking along the path, Maiko started to make small talk.  
"Hey yumi, why do you specialize in Genjutsu?  
Flashback  
A man with white and red tipped hair and a sky blue rode was standing in between two willow trees.  
"AGAIN!" he ordered.  
"But daddy, I just did it! Besides, if I do that genjutsu again, I think I'll DIE! Please let me go play with my friends, PLEASE"  
"Alright, yumi. But if I let go now, will you promise me something?" Said the man in blue.  
"what, daddy?" little green-eye yumi asked.  
"Will you promise me that you'll grow up and be just like mommy"  
"But mommy's not here"  
"I know, but will you train to be like Tessa"  
"Yes, I will"  
End flashback  
"No reason." Answered Yumi.  
Russel-russel-russel "what was that?" asked Yumi "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out."said Akiara Nodding to coal to start his jutsu. Doing a few handsigns, Coal quickly started to change. within the minute, he was ready to rip some arms off.  
"no matter how many times he does that, I'll still creep me out." Commented Maiko.  
just at that moment, three shurikin were thrown at Coal.  
"Look out Coal!" yelled Maiko But it was to late- all three made contact with his head. the first one went strait into his temple the other two made contact with his neck and ear. Just as Maiko was to burst into tears- POOF!! It was a tree trunk.  
"Ha-HA!!" yelled Coal "now i got you! running out of his hiding place, the fully human coal jumped into a bush with a rope and a kunin. There was some noise, then he was flung strait out of the bush. "poof!" this one was a Rock! Another figure drop from the tree. this time it really was coal. BAM POW OOOFFF!! came the sounds of a good old hand to hand combat fight. Finnaly, Coal came out with a kid about 5'6, genin. He was wearing the village of the sound on his head, but it was slashed to show that he was a rouge.  
"It's uncommon to have a rouge sound GENIN." said Akaria. "Why have you attacked us"  
Before the kid could answer, what seemed like the entire left side of the forest started the spew out kunin. coal jumped to the side, grabing maiko while at it.  
Yumi jumped into a tree, While Akaira melted into the ground. Landing in a tree, Coal asked "Are you okay"  
"yeah" looking down, Coal was still holding maiko still holding maiko in a tigh imbrace. "Do me a favor, maiko"  
"What"  
"Don't get yourself killed, I'll miss you to much"  
letting her go, he jumped down. and used the eternal ape jutsu, for real this time. Jumping into a clearing, he said "come on, you coward! show you face and attack"  
"your gonna regret that, kid." said a rough voice in the dark. out of the dark, the ninja sprang out and was behind Coal in a flash with a kunin to the primate's throut.  
"Mistake." Said coal.  
"...ra-SE-ensai!" Came the famialar chant of the genjutsu. "hidden art! Inward darkness Jutsu!" Cried out the young genin.  
"shit. I can't move. I...can't...see...can't thi..nk"  
As the jutsu took it's effect, Maiko appared and hit the guy in the face so hard, the sound was aduablde in the village of the rock. (FAR, FAR, away from there)  
"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL COAL!!" screamed Maiko. delivering blow after blow, the man wouldn't have been able to have stand up if it wern't for the parilizing jutsu. "why are you attacking us?! demanded Yumi, strugling to keep the jutsu. "I...we.. are... rouge.." Said the ninja, face strewn with blood and what looked like a bone sticking out of where the nose should be.  
"Yes, we know that! Tell ME-WHY?" "valuables...money...we were jus- aghh... coughs up blood "Please, for...give ...just want... food- money- anything"  
"Yumi, undo the jutsu- i have a feeling that he won't run." said a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly, Akaira came out of the ground, as though it was just water to rise outt of. "I was waiting for your companion- it seems as though he's abandon you"  
"He has." said the blue vested ninja, coming out of the daze "It is our policy." wincing, he grabbed his face and doubled over.  
"here, let me help you with that." said Akiara "I'll see what i can do"  
Whipping out bandages, she started her signs for her medical jutsu. As she placed her hands over his nose, she warned "This may hurt a bit." he just simplly nodded. After he was all fixed up, he said, "you three are quite the trio. I'm not the Taijutsu type, of couse, but never the less- you're preaty good"  
"What's your name?" asked Akaira. "It's abc." Replied the blue-eyed ninja "It means 'traitor'. Wasn't the best name to start with in life"  
"do you know about hidden in the shadows"  
"I've heard of it- but it's to good to be true. It's just a rouse to gather up rouge ninja"  
"Do we look like fakes to you?" asked Maiko, pointing to her headband.  
"no. why-oh, wait. you four are from hidden in the shadow? How do i get there? Please, i need a new start, something; Please"  
"Well, i dunno how to get back. It's kinda hard to explain; you could just head south and hope that a gaurd will find you, or you could"  
"He could use my chakra trail." Intergected yumi "i placed down a chakra line, so i could find my way back easily. I could show him how to track it"  
"Do it." said Akiara.  
While Yumi was teaching abc how to trace her chakra lines, a growl in the distance was heard.  
"Oh-no! Not again!" Cried Makio.  
GROWL  
URNNGANCH"  
"he-he... I'm kind of hungry. What about you guys?" Said the ape.  
"It was you this whole time?" Yelled Maiko "Why didn't you say something? I almost pissed myself"  
"I think you did"  
"Ha-Ha"  
"So, what's to eat? After all that chakra use, i'm starved"  
"coal, in all the time I've known you, i don't think you've ever been NOT hungry"  
"Well, I could make dinner for us." suggested coal.  
"Coal, knowing you, you couldn't cook ramen without burning your chopsticks." Repied Akiara.  
"Accually, he's a great cook. When i was sick with a really bad headcold, Coal was sure to fill my stomach. The only bad thing is that he listens to some annoying music when he's cooking"  
"Hey, clasical WILL catch on." yelled the ape, shaking his hairy fist.  
"Classical, I wonder if..." Thought the sensi, deep in thought. Thinking of her experience with his stratigies, and with his actions in battle "If this child is smarter than he lets on..." 


	8. Ep 7 Closing in

Epidose 7 slap  
"Tori"  
slap  
"Ie"  
"This is it!" The two twins said. "Twin Gyro Jutsu"  
As the words formed on their lips, the ball that had taken shape in the two's hands had been shot out and collided with earth tiger, causing it to sit down, sigh, and then go out with a 'POOF'  
"all, of them? All gone? their all...gone..." Siad Shindo in disbelief. "You killed..my friends"  
"Don't be mad, shindo. You know that thier not dead, besides, it was only the two of them. If you had any more of them, I doubt that we would have won"  
"I could summon the rest for a rematch. I would be victorous. I would WIN"  
"Unfortunatlly, that's a big N-O. As much as I've enjoyed seeing you 3's stratagies and jutsu, a shinobi's gotta eat at some point"  
GROWL  
"You took the words right out of my stomach. lets go!" Said shigure.  
"I agree." said hiroto. Her bones ached with the activation of her and Shigures' secret technique. The pain was unberable when the jutsu was cast, but now, she just ached. "Why go through such leanths to beat him, Shigure?" She thought quietly. "What did you have to prove"  
After having lunch on nagasaki, Nagasaki told the genin to take the day off.  
"You three deserve it! After that training, you must be bushed. go home and rest. Tomarrow we start missions"  
-later, in town-  
"hey, hiroto"  
"Yeah"  
"You know shindo, right?" Asked Shigure "Duh, he's in our squad, dummy. why"  
"Do you think he's even capable of smiling"  
"i dunno; i never thought about it"  
"Do you want to find out"  
An evil grin on her face, she nodded.  
"What are we going to do"  
"we're going to pull a prank on nagasaki"  
-back with the 8's-  
SIZZLE  
CRACKEL  
POP  
"Unnn... that sound is torture! When are you gonna be done cooking? I'm starving!" Asked Yumi.  
"Never rush an ape"  
"he's right, you know." Said kokuzokumaru. "i rushed him into a fight, and look at what happened to me." he said, pointing to his face, which was still pretty messed up.  
"Sorry about that, i got kind of carried away"  
"Kind of"  
"Sorry..." Said Coal meekly "How are you fairing"  
"Fine, i got how to track the lines. I better get going." Getting up, the sound genin started his trek to the Shadows village.  
"there done"  
"YES! I CAN FINNALY EAT!" exclaimed maiko.  
"I'm starved." said Yumi "I must admit, I am reasonablly hungry as well." Said Aikara.  
"Well, dig in." Said Coal, serving up mounds and mounds of eggs, bacon, and ham.  
"Jez, coal! There's enough Here to give a cow a heart attack!" Said Maiko.  
"That's the point." Replied coal, discretly pointing to Yumi.  
Ten minutes of finishing brunch, the squad was ready to go.  
"The pit stop was well worth it, and if we hurry, we may be able to make it to konaha by sundown.  
"Cool" Said Coal. 


	9. Ep 8 The baldness shows!

Episode 8 "Ready"  
"Ready"  
"WHAAA"  
Cried the blue-haired genin, charging out of the bush, toward Nagagasaki She jumped up, while shigure was the relitivally tall man, Hiroto dropped a ballon filled with purple gunk in it.  
"come on, hiroto, why did you do that? this stuff reeks"  
Grining a bit, hiroto retreated into the endless building and alleyways.  
"Run now, just wait until training tomarrow! Ohh, your gonna get it"  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, SPLAT another baloon, this time filled with a thin, green liquid hit him right on the same spot as the other ballon.  
"Bulls'-eye!" Shigure said.  
"AGAIN WITH THE BALLONS! YOU TWO ARE DEAD! DEAD!" threatend Nagasaki.  
Later on, the two pranksters meet up in hiroto's room.  
"Do you think it'll work?" asked hiroto "Duh- we tested it forever. Remember?" Shigure answered, holding out his arm, witch had no hair at all on it.  
"I think we even got his eyebrows! There is no way that shindo won't get a kick out of this. Tomarrow, nagasaki-sensi becomes maruhage-sensi"  
-Back with squad 8-  
The entire squad eight was walking down the path, with Coal on the far left, then Maiko, yumi, and finnally Akiara. The squad had been walking for a while, and was running out of conversation when-  
"HEY! I SEE IT!" Yelled the big giant ape.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. After the 4th time, it's halarious." scoffed Yumi, who kept looking at the ground.  
"No, seriously, there it is!" exclaime coal, running toward the giant gates of konaha.  
"There's a bed there!" Yelled yumi, running in the direction of the gate.  
"There's books there!" yelled akiara, running to the gate.  
"There's showers in there!" Yelled maiko, running to the gate.  
"FOOD!!" bellard the giant gorrila, droppping onto all four's, charging the gate.

"You four could have been in some deep trouble, charging the gate like that"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The point is, we didn't get in trouble. Now can we go now? I'm tired." Said coal.  
Gurgle  
"And hungry"  
Maiko and Yumi giggled a bit.  
A little frustrated, Tsunade yelled "Well, i could have had you guys thrown in jail for threating the village! How'd ya like that"  
Walking in, shizune stepped back, as if surprized to see the squad there. then, she gathered herself again and stepped foward.  
"Tsunade, we have confirmed that the scroll is the real deal"  
"Great, that means that you four can get out. Hey, kid..." pointing to coal "Make sure you meet up with a kid called naruto. you're bound to love him"  
"Um... Okay"  
"Rest up for a few days. after about 2 days-" Tsunade looked at akiara for confromation, and she nodded. "you will head out and go back to your village with our scroll. Until then, rest and have fun"  
With that, squad 8 left.  
"so, where are we going?" Asked yumi.  
"I dunno, maybe you should choose this time." said Akiara.  
"how about the hot springs; it sounds really nice there." suggested Maiko.  
"Yeah! That'd be great!" exclaimed the perverted coal. Both Maiko and Yumi hit him in the back of the head.  
"PERV"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Said the previ-sage, thinking that they were calling him a perv.  
"Who are you?" Asked Yumi.  
"Why, you don't know who i am? I am none other than the great toad sage, one of the three legandary sa"  
"Don't be fooled by the intro, he's still a huge lazy perv." Said our favirote ninja, Naruto.  
"Kid, get out the hell out of here! your gonna make a bad impression on the ladies!" hushed Jiraya "Whatever. hey you four. I'm naruto, the soon to be hokage of this village! "Great, just what we need; another loud-mothed abnoxious guy." Mumbled maiko to yumi.  
yumi snickered a bit, but was quickly hushed when the coal turned around. He had been slowly turning back during the day, and was about down to 1/4 ape, so he was still a bit freaky. Needless to say, the two shut up after his deathstare. Coal and Naruto had been talking and, unfortunately, begain to become friends.  
"I have a feeling that this is the begining of a long and prank-filled friendship, naruto." commented coal, throwing his arm around Naruto's sholder.  
"What should we do first?" Ask naruto "Well, i was going to go to the springs with maiko and the rest. You want to come"  
"Hello, I'm still here!" Said Jiraya, walking off. "Why do people always forget me"  
"Nah, sakura said that if she sees me while she's there again, she'll rip out my entrals and feed them to choji"  
"Come on-you'll have an excuse! A new friend. Plus, I'd be bored, and its not good when that happens. Right, guys?" finished coal, looking at the group of girls.  
"Please come!" all three of them said.  
"Alright, but i have to stop by my apartment to get my trunks"  
well, we mind as well go now." Said coal. "we'll meet up with you guys later"  
All right. see you there"  
"so where do you live?" asked coal "Not to far away from the best noodles in the world; ichrocku's ramen"  
"Why'd you yell that"  
"I dunnno"  
They kept to the path, and soon saw a purple (or blue, can't know, color blind) haired girl come down the road.  
"Hey, that's hinata!" exclaimed naruto. "HI HINATA"  
Of course we all know that hinata has a huge crush on naruto, and everybody but naruto himself knows that, but never the less, hinata still blushed like crazy.  
"Hey you okay?" Asked naruto "Your getting kinda red." felling her forhead. This caused her to pass out, as she normally does.  
sigh  
"Does that happen often"  
"More than you know. I'd better bring her to my place"  
"Do you do that often"  
"Shut up." replied naruto. "She did leave her pack at my house last time she pasted out"  
After walking another minute, naruto broke the scilence "We're here"  
groan Mumble Moan  
All of the wierd sound affects were coming from Hinata, who was waking from her breif lapse of concienceness.  
"What's going on?" after opening her eyes, Hinata went into full-tomato mode. she was being carried by Naruto bridal style, and had conveniently snuggled in.  
"Oh, hey Hinata. You passed out again. I was just bringing you to my place. I had to get my trunks, so I'd thought I'd drop you off. But now you're awake, so maybe you could come with us to the springs"  
"umm... sure Nauto-kun.I think i left my swimming suit at your house in my pack. Do you mind if i change there"  
"Not at all"  
They had reached the top of the stairs and naruto had gotten his key out of his pocket, which was pretty hard until Coal suggested that he put hinata down.  
"Oopps, forgot"  
"Yeah, right"  
Putting down Hinata, Naruto opened up his door and stepped in.  
"Welcome to my humble abode"  
"And humble it is." Coal retorted.  
"Oh, real mature. Hinata, your stuff is over by my stove. I'll be right out"  
Grabbing his swimming trunks, Naruto ran into the other room.  
"So, are you going to change over at the springs"  
"Y-yes"  
"You like him, don't you"  
"W-what? I... Um... Please don't tell him! I-I want to"  
cutting her off, coal said "Don't worry, hinata. your secert is safe with me. But some advice- Try not to pass out every time he touches you"  
Blushing, Hinata just shock her head in agreement.  
"All done! I take it that Hinata is changing at the springs"  
"Yeah, she is"  
With that, the Blonde, the blue, and the black left for the springs.  
Episode 9-  
"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Shindo, walking in on the two twins.  
Laughing a bit, Shigure asked "hey, shindo, why don't you ever laugh"  
In a flat, mono-tone, shindo replied "I don't find many things funny. Why do you want to know"  
As if on key, Nagasaki walked in, fuming mad. The crome-dome stopped in the middle of the room, Turning the the twins, he looked at the two and asked a big question with one simple word.  
"Why"  
Before the blue short-haired girl could answer, they were interupted by a laugh. It hadn't been very loud, or at least not at first. It grew louder and louder, till it became a all out crackle. And who was laughing, you ask? Of couse it was Shindo. "So that's how he laughs"  
"kinda creepy." Said hiroto "Really creepy." Said Shigure "Mm-hmm" said Nagasaki this means complete baldness. 


End file.
